geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
TWELVE
APRIL: "Oh,come on mom you promised!" i said "i'm sorry,winnie but as you see i'm a little busy" mom said why she was 'busy' about was ty.he was playing knight with mom against her will he had foam amor and everything "''yah!"'' he yelled as he wacked mom with his foam sword "you spacifecly said that when i turn twelve i can get my ears pierced,and i've already been twelve for 3 months now!" i said "''and ''i've been 16 for a week," sandra said when she walked in the room ''mom "when are you gonna take me to get my lisence?"'' sandra said "''after she takes me to the mall to get my ears pirced"'' i said "''yah!! i i've cut off your leg!!"'' ty exclaimed as he wacked mom even harder than before with his foam sword "''ENOUGH!"''mom yelled as she snatched ty sword out of his hands.'"''well,now that your free can you take me to the mall?"'' i aksed "''nooo,'cause she's taking me to the DMV to get my license"'' sandra said "''i think i'll be able to do both today,if it means you guys will stop pesturing me,"''mom said "''i'll go grab my keys"''.On the way to the mall,mom did her usual thing with is pointing out the all the cons of somthing so we change our mind about it now usually whenever i'd bring up getting my ears pierced she'd do a clay dementration that when the earing go's in "''the lobe falls off just like that"''she used to say.But in the car all foucus was on sandra wanting her lisence "''ya,know my 3 year old cousin ludmilla was crushed to death after her father accently backed over her with his tow truck,mmm-mm-mm i bet he felt terrible that day"'' mom said sandra slouched in her seat "slouching can be very dangerous,while driving my aunt mandy was killed in a car accident when she was only 26" mom said "mom,aunt mandy died of a stroke,when she was 86" sandra said "well it could of happend,oh! and also when you get your license be extra carful on the road car accidents is the number 1 killer in Amarica.Did you know that the average number of vihicle accidents a year is 40,000,a year! wow those poor people just imagen how scary it could be when you get your-"mom said "ok,ok i get it driving is deadly,big deal"sandra said "um...are we almost there?" i asked "yes.we.are" mom said we all got out the car and walked into the mall enterance,it wasn't our usual mall it was ALOT bigger ''wow there sure are a lot more store's at this mall,"mom said "ya,know winnie we should com here to get you your first-" "ooh! ty look at the bunny "i said,so mom would't say the "b" word in front of ty and sandra "what bunny?theres no bunny i'm not a baby"ty said we walked to ''clare's'' and mom told the counter ladie to schelduel a ear piercing for winniefred perry i got to admit using my full name to a stranger is kinda embaressing it's just the way it sounds ''winniefred'' but hey,who's complaining? the counter ladie who's name tag said ''regina''.''she pulled out a stool and told me to take a seat,then she reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a piercing gun,a Q-tip,and a small bowl of rubbing alcohal."allright..."regina said she dipped the Q-tip into the alcohal and rubbed it on both my ear lobes,then she grabbed the piercing gun and put it by my ear... pulled the trigger...and just then i felt a small piercing feeling it hurt a little but not enough to make me say ''ow'' or,for me to flinch,or scream,or cry,so basicly it didn't hurt at all."oooh,can i do the next one?" ty asked "no"me and regina said at the same time,after she did my left ear lobe, i got up from the stool and mom aproached the counter,reached into her purse pulled out her wallet,opend it,and pulled out at least 50$ then we left ''clare's''.while we walked though out the mall and sat on a bench near ''macey's'',things were kinda awkward for about 2 minutes until "so,sandra you still want to go to the DMV?" mom asked.sandra bailed,of corse,saying that mom was right and that driving is to dangerous.while bike ridinghome from,school all i could thnk about is my newly pierced ears,i don't know how but i felt a sence of freedom while riding with my earings i decided to show them off at school and dinah ,of corse,was in shack i loved the shocked look on her face,it made me feel...well,special,and while i was reminincing,i felt a small bump on the road,so i hop off my bike to check it out "aaaah!" i shrieked when i saw the body of a dead squirrel i was terrrified,i winnifred perry,ran over a squrirrel.All i did was look at it's flatned pink body i was terrifing,yet kinda cute,i kept starring until it started twitching it must have been as scared as i was,the next thing i knew it got up and scurried down the road."hmm"i said,i hopped back on my bike and rode home.when i got home i was shock to see sandra ACCUALY doing her homework "what are you doing?" i asked "homwork whats it look like" she said oviously."hey did you hear" mom said as she entered the room "what n- no way!" i said "yeah,yeah,yeah i got my licence big whup." sandra said "uuh,huge whup!! you can drive now! whay arn't you excited?"i asked mom handed me her licence "this is why" mom said.i still didn't see what was wrong ,HAIR:blonde EYES:blue WEIGHT:1000lbs-oooooohh "yeah,the stupid lady spelled it wrong"sandra said "i'm gonna go get it fixed"she also said "no your not"i said "why not?" she asked "because you said it was stupid to listen to what other people say,that was my turn and now it's yours" i said ,i grinded at her and she rolled her eyes and stomped to her room. MAY: Thursday night at dinner,mom did the unthinkalbe...she annouced that i needed a bra... AT THE DINNER TABLE!!!!!."MOM!!" i exclaimed "i'm sorry winnie but your a growing woman now-" i groaned "ooh! ooh! i want one!"ty exclaimed,dad chuckled "you don't have a bra yet?" sandra asked "your such a pushover" she countinued "what's a pushover?" ty asked "it's someone who wait's to the last minute to do something"sandra said "as i was saying...winnie were going bra shopping on saturday end of discution"mom said demandingly "i want one too!!" ty exclaimed "hey get me one to will ya?"dad said while he was luaghing nearly choking on his corn,"bra's are not for boys or grown-men "mom said "when you get your bra can i try it on?" ty asked "sure,but i won't be getting one"i said,mom sighed "winnie,listen i know you don't want it but you need it it may seem wierd at first but-" she stoped because she knew i wasn't interested in this because all i did was stare down at my corn,it didn't look like corn it looked more like teeth.Old,crusty,gingavitas teeth. i stared it for at least 3 minutes until i got up from my chair and stomed all the way to my room and locked the door behind me.MY new bestie Dinah LOVED shopping at the mall,my old bestie amanda loved shopping at the mall,me on the other hand Hated shopping,but there are a few cool places there ,the water foutain,the pet shop,clare's,and JC penny's,but any place other than that,uh-uh,no way.For today,mom took me ''bra'' shopping at Macy's(the one place i would not want to be right now),mom asked the store clerk were the bra's are and she took us to the prom dress section."As you can see there's a large veriaty,of sizes" the store clerk said "uumm...were looking for a juinor sizes,you know the ones for young woman" mom said,could this be anymore embaressing? mom pick up to diferent bra's and asked me to choose one,i must have had a blank expression on my face because,she but both bra's back on the rack,and said "i just don't get it winnie,why don't you want to get a bra?" ''because there terrible'',i thought of saying,''i don't see why only girls need to wear bra's,why can't boy's wear them to? or something equaly terrible? I want to be a tomboy,cause tomboy's are much cooler,and besides they don't have to wear bra's,so why should i?'' "okay how about we split up,and if you see a bra you like then we'll buy it?"mom said "fine"i said doughtfuly.I walked through the isle's and ran my hand through the clothes for at least 2 minutes until mom caught up with me "find anything?" she asked "no"i said.The embaressment that i felt amplafied to 100,00,000 when i saw gail grayson,with a lady that looked like she was her mom "if you were this dress your gonna have to wear a strapless bra."i heard her mom say,i swear to god i hope they don't see me..."winnie?" gail asked when she saw me,aw man! "hi,gail" i said "oh! gail is the famous winnie i've been hearing about?" gail's mom asked "hi,i'm angie,winnie's mom" mom said as she shook MRS.Grayson's hand "so are you girl's shopping for bra's to?" mom asked "why yes,yes we are,were also shopping for a dress for gail,it's her cousin's 16 birthday,and her father's going all out the whole party cost $50,000" MRS.grayson said "wow! $50,000? that's cost more my wedding cost's" me and gail's mom's countinued to chat while gail just stood there giving me deceptive looks that kinda creeped me out "so uhh,i think we must be going then"mom said.On the way to the car me and mom talked "i have a bad feeling about that gail girl..."mom said "...i have a feeling she maybe pretty on the outside,but not so pretty on the inside" she countinued.We decited to go to shopping at target,and got three different bra's one black,one red,and one tan (but mom calls it ''nude'')and since i was such a good sport when we were at target,mom let me get a super-cool snow cone machine,(but the only downside is that i have to clean it out myself)me,mom,dad,sandra,and ty all sat at the table licking our snow cones,while i talked about a elevator that takes shopping carts to a wherehouse in the back of the store."it takes the shopping cart's up up up until there out of sight" i explained at the table "we know we've been to target before"sandra said "and besides why are you so facinated by this?" sandra said "i just am " i answerd "whatever" sandra said as she got up from her seat and went to her room "winnie don't forget to clean the snow cone machine" mom said,ty chuckled because that rymed "honey,will you like to join me in watching some sienfeld?" dad asked "why yes" mom said,she and dad left the room,and i got up from my seat and started to wash the snow cone machine in the sink when ty asked "can i try on one your bra's?" and i said "sure,we can try them on together." JUNE: GRADUATION,GRADUATION,GRADUATION,was all that i could think about because in one week i'll be leaving trinity and going off to westminster,and that was like...a huge deal and i was FREAKING out on the inside all i could think about was,whats life gonna be like when i'm off to junior high? will everyone like me? will i make a complaete fool of myself on the first day,and be otsrasized or totally embaressed?i honastly don't know but i do know one thing that i wasn't the only one who was scared.louise told me that karen wasn't going to westminster,she was moving to Alaska,and poor louise was grief stricken,but she wasn't the only one =